We've come to far to end it in a day
by manicovereach
Summary: A little something that I'm working on, a way to end out the show I guess, with the Lords Prophet finding some unexpected solutions. Still a work in progress and I've never written spn fanfics before. Its got a T rating only because I know where this will lead, I don't think it will go any further than a T but we'll change later if we need.


_Prophet….. _

…_.. hear me?_

_Kevin…._

He could hear the voice, distant, dream like. Opening his eyes he rose from his bed to find its source. He registers some small surprise seeing the room is not his. This one is white. Brilliant, blinding, pure white. The bed is the only piece of furniture in the room and this too is white. Glancing down the Lords Prophet see's he provides the only contrast in black sweat pants and tank.

_Kev….._

The voice is still distant; it sounds out of tune to Kevins ears, like the station is just off. HE starts walking towards the voice. He can hear his feet slapping against the floor but he cannot feel anything. Nothing changed that he could see as he walked. The room remained endlessly white. Turning he realised he could no longer see his bed, the only sign that something had changed. The sameness of the room swallowed all sense of touch and feeling. He could hear his feet still touching something he couldn't feel. Added to that was the noise of his heart starting to race, his breath coming heavy through his lips. Spinning around he started running in another direction, hoping to find something, anything.

"Kevin" The simple sound of his name behind him made him jump, a scream strangling in his throat before it really started.

"What… Who are… Wher…." Staring at the girl in front of him Kevin struggled to think, all his questions trying to come out at once. He found he could look her in the eyes without looking up, something unusual for him now he was spending all his time with the Winchesters.

"I'm glad you could make it. I've been trying to reach you for some time." Her voice was soft, sweet. She seemed childlike to Kevin, her simple white dress and tanned limbs reminding him of those old 1950's tv shows his grandparents always loved.

"Kevin… Pay attention" He could hear the smile in her voice as he tried to focus on her.

* * *

"Kevin! Hey Kevin!" The gruff voice was accompanied by a shake to his shoulder, waking him suddenly. "Dude you gotta start sleeping in your bed". Dean gave him his patented mother hen look before putting a plate of food and a coffee in front of the younger man.

"Oh man…Why'd you wake me?" Scrubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands Kevin lifted his head slowly from the table, post its clinging to his face. "I was with a…." he stopped there, realising. "I was dreaming"

Dean grinned "yeah? Hey man I'm all for a little dream porn but you really need to sleep in your room for that. Sam aint gonna like you messing up his library"

"No dean, its not…. It wasn't like that" pushing the plate away Kevin starts to stand, intending on reaching for the angel tablet.

"Yeah well whatever you say kiddo. Now eat, before it gets cold" The mother hen look is back as Dean pushes the plate back in front of Kevin and grabbing the tablet. "Theres no sense killing yourself for this before you've even finished it"

"I can take care of myself dean" he grumbles as he picks up his fork.

"Oh yeah cause you've being doing such a bang up job of it so far. Look man I get it. The tablets your job, you wanna get it done. But you're no good to us if you go all beautiful mind again."

Keeping his eyes down Kevin concentrates on forcing his eggs down in between mouthfuls of coffee. He's just finishing up when Sam arrives.

"Hey Dean, I got more names out of Crowley. We gotta go. Hey Kevin, how you doing?" Sam looked at Kevin curiously as he leaded around the door frame, clearly ready to leave five minutes ago.

"He'd be fine if he'd remember to eat, and ugh… shower occasionally" Dean gave an exaggerated grimace before continuing "alright we could be a few days so food, showers, rest"

"Guys go! I'll be fine"

"Oh hey kev, one more thing…" Kevin glanced up at dean and they both spoke at the same time

"Stay away from Crowley"


End file.
